Resolviendo el caso
by Alx7nevsky
Summary: Leona es una agente que investiga una serie de asesinatos bajo circunstancias aterradoras, tendra que encontrar la respuesta al caso y al mismo tiempo lidiar con un malhumorado Iori como compañero. Destacan tambien de manera especial Athena y el forense Kyo. (AU)Por el momento LeonaxIorixAthenaxKyo.
1. Como todo comienza

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Bienvenidos, esta es una nueva historia que espero que tengo una buena aceptación, pondré todo mi empeño en ella, y ojala resulte ser muy interesante a los ojos de los lectores. Debo advertir que esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno (AU), pero igualmente incluye elementos habituales de KOF, y por supuesto algunos de sus mejores personajes.**

 **Personajes principales: Iori Yagami, Leona Heidern, Athena Asamiya, Kyo Kusanagi.**

 **Capítulo 1: Como todo empieza.**

Oscuro, completamente oscuro, es así como se ve el parque de noche, apenas iluminado por las débiles luces de unos cuantos faroles ubicados a los lados del camino principal, pero que no sirven de mucho, pues la negrura de la noche es la predominante en el lugar. Parecía que esa noche no habría luna, y esto disminuía aun mas la visibilidad.

Ella caminaba con paso presuroso, el ambiente era totalmente tenebroso, mirase por donde se mirase, desde los sombríos bosques adyacentes al camino, con arboles secos, cuyas ramas sin hojas dibujaban aterradoras siluetas que despertaban la imaginación de cualquiera y hacían fantasear cosas tan siniestras como irreales, hasta al mas valiente. Pero ella prefería no pensar en ello y se centraba en llegar rápidamente a su casa sin desviarse del camino empedrado por el cual lastimosamente se veía obligada a transitar, pero es que a nadie le gusta pasar por un lugar como este a tales horas de la noche, casi madrugada.

Seguía caminando cuando tuvo la sensación de que era seguida por alguien, de hecho llevaba esa sensación desde hace mucho rato, al fin se decidió a voltear la cabeza para comprobar si era cierto, pero nada, no vio a nadie por esos lugares.

—"Cálmate, aquí no pasa nada, solo debo apresurarme, ya casi he llegado" —se decía a si misma, pero por mas que intentara calmarse no podía, y de nuevo tuvo la misma sensación, quiso nuevamente asegurarse nuevamente que no había nadie, con igual resultado. Sin dejar de caminar volteaba cada tanto, estaba realmente asustada. Temblaba, al inicio pensó que el frio era el causante, pero el acelerado ritmo de su corazón le hizo ver que la razón verdadera era el miedo.

El viento empezó a soplar con mas fuerza, una fría y sobrenatural brisa se dejó sentir en el ambiente, su instinto estaba activado y le decía que algo no iba bien. Repentinamente escuchó que algo entre los arboles se movió, y en un segundo pudo distinguir a una extraña silueta salir de entre ellos y caminar rápidamente hacia ella. Esto la asustó aun mas, lo mejor era irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la sombra corrió directo hacia ella, con una mano extendida hacia el frente, parecía que tenia un cuchillo en ella e iba con intensiones de lastimar.

De un salto estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero los reflejos de ella fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para evadir la embestida. El sujeto dio en falso y en ese momento la chica pudo verlo mejor, sin embargo no pudo distinguir nada mas que el contorno de la deforme figura, en realidad ni siquiera parecía un humano sino mas bien una especie de animal salvaje. Sea como sea era evidentemente peligroso.

El sujeto se repuso en un momento y fue de nuevo al ataque, la chica con todo lo que pudo, lo evadió nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión fue alcanzada por el filo, provocándole una gran cortadura en un amplia parte del brazo. Ella chillo de dolor pero no por ello se dejaría, ya que en cuanto pudo corrió a todo lo que su aparentemente frágil cuerpo le daba. La sombra la persiguió, pero él no lograba dar en el blanco.

Ella corriendo totalmente desesperada no se fijaba hacia donde iba, así que sin darse cuenta se guió así misma hacia un peñasco, uno muy profundo e inclinado.

—"Oh no, ¿ahora que haré?" —se decía a si misma.

Giro la vista sobre su hombro y lo vio venir a gran velocidad a por ella. En ese momento se preguntó cuales eran las intenciones de ese tipo y los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

Pero a pesar de su desesperación fue lista, ya que en cuanto el tipo se iba acercando, ella se preparaba para evadirlo. Y así lo hizo, él por su propia velocidad no pudo detenerse, por lo que cayó al risco sin más remedio. Sin embargo, durante su cada logró aferrarse a las ropas de la muchacha, rasgando una parte de la camisa y causándole una herida de tamaño considerable en la espalda, casi cae, pero se mantuvo firme. Ni esto evitó la caída del desconocido, que fue en caída libre, con los brazos extendidos y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Esto último aterrorizó a Athena, pero lo más extraño es que nunca lo oyó caer.

—"Mejor me voy de aquí" —pensó, debería marcharse rápido de allí. Aún tenía la respiración totalmente agitada y aún podía sentir los efectos de la adrenalina corriendo a través de su cuerpo.

No sabía que consecuencias tendría esto, pero por ahora todo lo que quería era ir a su casa donde podía sentirse segura, y tal vez olvidar esa pesadilla que acababa de vivir.

* * *

Esperaba para ser atendida por el jefe de la policía de la localidad, era una mera formalidad después de todo, sin importar lo que el dijera, su misión era resolver el caso por el que había llegado hasta ahí y eso era algo que nadie debía impedir. Estuvo esperando por cuarenta y cinco largos, larguísimos minutos. Empezaba a desesperarse y no era para menos. Después de un viaje tan largo y cansado cualquiera estaría de un muy mal humor.

Estaba ya muy aburrida, sentía que perdía su tiempo quedándose en ese lugar, por lo que había tomado la decisión de marcharse. Pero para su sorpresa antes de pararse, la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre y una mujer que salían de la misma, pero que no dejaban de charlar, se les veían muy serios, tratando probablemente asuntos importantes, por lo que ella prefirió ser prudente, además de que no sabia quien de los dos era al que buscaba, así que espero parada desde su lugar a que alguno de los dos reparara en su presencia.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos mas, la mujer, la cual parecía de mayor rango que el hombre, finalmente volteo a verla. La mujer hizo un gesto al sujeto para que la acompañara. Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba ella.

—¿Usted debe ser la agente que enviaron los del gobierno, cierto? —dijo la mujer mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

—Agente especial Heidern, Leona Heidern, a su servicio —Leona se mantuvo totalmente seria, y no mostro emoción alguna al pronunciar esas palabras.

—Es un gusto, soy Chizuru Kagura, la jefa de este departamento —ambas mujeres se estrecharon las manos —me alegra tener a una persona especializada para el caso.

—Ha sido un largo viaje, pero ahora estoy aquí para ser de utilidad.

—Si, es un viaje difícil para el que no esta acostumbrado, pero ojala podamos trabajar bien.

—Si, espero y podamos resolverlo pronto Señorita Kagura —no parecía muy interesada en estas triviales presentaciones y eso lo notó Chizuru de inmediato —supongo que tendré que ponerme al día con el caso con la mayor prontitud posible.

—Si, la pondremos al día desde ya mismo —la pelinegra volteo la vista hacia su izquierda, donde aun permanecía el hombre con el que había salido discutiendo de su oficina, este se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora —le presento al señor Yagami, él esta bien informado del caso y sabrá ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

Leona observo por primera vez a el hombre que tenia enfrente, y durante un momento no pudo evitar quedar embobada. Realmente era un monumento de hombre, con solo mirarlo se le notaba un atractivo natural que seguro cautivaría a mas de una. Se dio un segundo para observar los delicados y finos rasgos de su fisonomía, cada una de sus facciones cuidadosamente elaboradas por las manos maestras, sumado a ese sedoso y suave cabello de un rojo tan intenso como el de la sangre. Aun con una floja gabardina, se podían fácilmente observar sus bien trabajados y definidos músculos, entre ellos pecho, hombros y demás. Todo en el parecía combinar en algo cercano a lo que llamarían perfección, o eso pensó Leona. Chizuru notó la actitud de la chica y rió por lo bajo.

Pronto la peliazul se dio cuenta que se le había quedado viendo por un rato, mas de lo necesario quizás, por lo que por fin reaccionó, recomponiéndose y tratando de parecer lo mas seria y natural posible, finalmente realizo el gesto de estrecharle la mano. Para su sorpresa, el hombre pelirrojo solo la miró con extrañeza, primero a ella y después a su mano para después voltear hacia Chizuru con una mirada severa.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —dijo después de lanzar una ultima mirada de desprecio hacia la agente. Esta se sintió molesta de que la dejaran con la mano extendida. Además se sintió ofendida por la actitud de Yagami.

—Solo si no es acerca del caso, de lo contrario también lo escuchara la señorita —él chasqueo la lengua molesto y después volvió a tomar la palabra.

—No tengo tiempo para ayudarle, debo proseguir a lo que iba —le replicó ya fastidiado.

—Escúchame, he tomado una decisión, esa es que trabajes junto a ella, te guste o no, quien manda soy yo, así que o acatas o estás fuera —la mujer fue totalmente severa con él, Leona pudo con esto constatar que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba con él, supuso entonces que seguro y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios. Él solo gruñó —bien desde ahora son pareja, espero me tengan pronto noticias del caso.

Chizuru con estas ultimas palabras regresó por donde vino y cerró su puerta, dejando a los dos jóvenes en un ambiente de lo mas incómodo. Aunque Leona al principio lo vio como alguien atractivo, al ver esa actitud tan impropia de un hombre civilizado, el encantamiento con él se fue como vino. Luego de un largo silencio que a ambos sirvió para analizar al otro, ella quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver que él tomaría la iniciativa.

—La verdad es que no me agradan para nada ustedes agentes que vienen de la ciudad, vienen aquí creyéndose superiores a todo y a todos, hablando improperios y estupideces —su forma de expresarse era extremadamente hostil, ella quiso refutar y decirle lo que se merecía, pero sabía que lo mas prudente a la situación era callar —Chizuru nos ha puesto juntos, así que espero al menos seas lo suficientemente competente.

—Dejo a mis acciones hablar por mi —eso fue todo lo que respondió, tratando de no sonar presuntuosa o provocativa, para evitar mas conflicto con ese sujeto. Él la miro aun con desconfianza y con recelo, pero pareció aprobar...por ahora.

—Sígueme —empezó su camino, a la joven no le quedo de otra que seguirlo —supongo que estas informada de las generalidades del caso.

—Si, múltiples homicidios de chicas jóvenes en diversos puntos del pueblo, en todos se aplicó el mismo modus operandi, de noche fueron increpadas por un sujeto de características desconocidas con un arma cortopunzante y los cuerpos de las victimas fueron totalmente destrozados durante el acto y en muchos casos hubo mutilación —el hombre aunque no apartaba la vista del frente hacia donde caminaba, la escuchaba.

—Si, así es.

—¿Ya identificaron el arma? Creo que eso sería de mucha utilidad —el hombre lanzó una mirada que decía algo como "no me digas". Ella nuevamente ignoró ese detalle.

—No, aún no. La verdad es que ningún arma que esté en nuestra base de datos coincide con las cortaduras de las víctimas, ni tampoco ninguna hoja de algún instrumento casero —mientras hablaban entraban a un lugar que parecía más privado y la iluminación artificial era poca.

—¿Tienen alguna muestra de ADN? —el hombre pareció pensarse por un momento la respuesta a esa pregunta, para Leona fue evidente que le quería ocultar algo.

—No —en definitiva mentía pero Leona prefirió dejarlo por la paz, al menos por ahora.

—Creo significa que no tenemos mucho para empezar, claro además de lo que diga el forense que vio los cuerpos —Yagami la miró de soslayo y dibujo una tenue pero burlesca sonrisa en su rostro. Eso fue al mismo tiempo un recordatorio de su gran atractivo, pero también de su actitud poco grata.

—Aparte de eso, hay algo más —el pelirrojo al fin dejó de caminar y se quedó parado frente a un cristal.

—¿Qué más es lo que tenemos?

—Una testigo —esta declaración dejó a Leona esperanzada. Vio que tras el cristal una chica joven de cabellos púrpura estaba en lo que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorios.

—¿Una testigo? ¿Acaso presenció alguno de los asesinatos? —él la vio un tanto emocionada. El también se emocionó al saber del testigo, pero después supo las circunstancias.

—En realidad no es tan bueno como parece, ella fue atacada, pero de alguna forma logró escapar y no tuvo el mismo destino que las otras chicas —Leona pareció desilusionarse ante esto.

—No es esto lo que esperaba pero igual nos servirá, ojalá y pueda identificarlo —el joven hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicando negación —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que será más difícil que eso —él tomó una carpeta que estaba en una pequeña mesa —según sabemos su nombre es Athena Asamiya, una chica de dieciocho años, vive en el pueblo y trabaja en un complejo de oficinas, y según lo que dijo fue interceptada por un sujeto con un cuchillo en las inmediaciones del Parque Central, el cual intento muy probablemente asesinarla a puñaladas —la agente escuchaba atentamente cada palabra, memorizando cada una de ellas, y relacionándolas para intentar encontrar alguna pista desde ya —lamentablemente esto ocurrió durante la noche por lo que ella no pudo ver su rostro en ningún momento.

—Ya veo, parece que resolver el caso será complicado —dijo ella sólo por decir.

—Se supone que para eso te trajeron ¿o no? —insinuó de una manera provocativa, intentando hacerla rabiar, pero ella no se enojó ni cayó en la provocación y en lugar de eso mostró determinación.

—Si así es —arrebató la carpeta de la mano del chico —empezaré mi trabajo haciéndole la entrevista ya mismo, después de todo no hay tiempo que perder y que mejor momento que el ahora.

Y así caminó hacia el interior sin importar las miradas de rabia que le diera su par. Lo importante para ella era su misión y si para lograrla tenía que ponerlo en su lugar, eso haría. Aunque hiciera rabietas y siguiera mostrando esa actitud antipática, quien llevaría la batuta en esta investigación sería ella misma.

* * *

 **Y si, Leona es quien lleva la batuta, ella es la que apunta a ocupar el rol protagonista en esta historia, pero también se verá de muchos otros. Esperó que este fic les emocione, si les gusta continuaré escribiéndolo. Con respecto a las parejas que desarrollaré en este fic aún no lo decido, por el momento tengo IorixLeonaxAthenaxKyo xD, ustedes díganme cuales parejas les gustan entre ellos. Dejen algún review haciendo correcciones, sugerencias, elogios o críticas, díganme que les gustaría ver en la historia. A todos les tomaré en cuenta.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, cuídense y pasen un buen día (o noche).**


	2. Interroguemos

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Capítulo 2: Interroguemos.**

—Ya veo, parece que resolver el caso será complicado —dijo Leona sólo por decir.

—Se supone que para eso te trajeron ¿o no? —insinuó Iori de una manera provocativa, intentando hacerla rabiar, pero ella no se enojó ni cayó en la provocación y en lugar de eso mostró determinación.

—Si así es —arrebató la carpeta de la mano del chico —empezaré mi trabajo haciéndole la entrevista ya mismo, después de todo no hay tiempo que perder y que mejor momento que el ahora.

Y así caminó hacia el interior sin importar las miradas de rabia que le diera su par. Pero antes de entrar, un chico de uniforme la detuvo.

—Lo siento señorita, pero no puede entrar a este lugar —le dijo el joven. Él era un rubio con piel tostada, combinación que a Leona le pareció peculiar, quizás debido a que conocía a alguien con esas características, pero mucho más grande. Pero ella no tenía tiempo de discutir con quien fuera este sujeto.

La peliazul sin decir nada volteó hacia Iori que aún permanecía parado a tan solo algunos pasos de distancia. Solamente con la mirada y un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó que era lo que quería. Él entendió de inmediato, pero le resultó realmente molesto que quisiera darle una orden, sobre todo de esa manera, ¿Qué diablos se había creído esa mujer? Tenía muchas ganas de mandarla a volar, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Chizuru, no es que le temiera, pero si desobedecía tendría que soportar otra larga e insoportable charla acerca de disciplina en el trabajo o inclusive corría el riesgo de ser sacado del caso y eso era algo que de ninguna manera podía permitirse, tenía serias razones para seguir en la investigación, era sumamente importante para él y sabía que por esto mismo tendría que comportarse a la altura.

—Ramón —llamo al joven en modo severo —esta mujer es parte de la investigación ahora, solo déjala pasar —el tono que uso fue de fastidio total y no dejó espacio para replicas.

Ramón normalmente no aceptaría ordenes de sus iguales, mucho menos de él, no después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero prefería evitar a toda costa el malhumor de su compañero, el cual era casi legendario entre todos los colegas del departamento, oh definitivamente no quieres cruzarte a Iori Yagami en un día malo y justo hoy parecía ser uno de esos. Por lo que opto por apartarse del camino dejando a la joven pasar hacia el interior, aun con cierta desconfianza.

Leona entro a la sala de interrogatorios, el salón tenía mucha luz para su gusto, la razón era que su vista se había adaptado al entorno con mayor oscuridad que existía afuera de esa habitación. Una vez se hubo adaptado completamente al cambio de luz pudo ver las paredes, las cuatro totalmente blancas y la mesa de aluminio que permanecía en el centro de estas. En una silla estaba sentada la mentada chica, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, los cuales permanecían cruzados sobre la mesa. No podía ver su rostro debido a su posición, pero no hacía falta ser genio para deducir, gracias a su suave respiración, que estaba echándose la siesta.

Sabía que era vigilada en todo momento, porque aunque ella no podía ver a nadie a través del cristal polarizado que estaba ahora a su espalda, ella en muchas otras ocasiones había estado del otro lado y por eso no le quedaban dudas de que _él_ y otros agentes del departamento estarían ahí, ya sea por serio interés en el caso o por simple curiosidad (metiches). Pero después de todo ella acababa de llegar al lugar y quien no querría ver a "la nueva" trabajar.

Aunque lo normal en ella es que se sentara sin hacer demasiado ruido, en esta ocasión optó por hacer el máximo que le fuera posible con la silla, arrastrándola y provocando un sonido extremadamente agudo. Claro está que al hacerlo, la joven pelimorada se levantó de un sobresalto. Ambas solo se miraron fijamente desde extremos opuestos de la mesa.

—Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? ¿Ya puedo irme? —a Leona le pareció que esa chiquilla estaba un poco asustada, así que lo mejor sería tratar de mantener el protocolo y terminar lo más rápido posible.

—Sí, Soy la agente Heidern y se podrá ir en cuanto conteste algunas preguntas.

—Señorita, ya las respondí a otro de sus compañeros, al de pelo blanco —Athena ya estaba cansada, esta no estaba siendo una muy grata experiencia, incluso después de ese tan terrible ataque del que fue víctima, ante tan larga espera ahora se sentía que era ella quien estaba siendo tratada como una criminal, aun cuando la realidad era contraria a eso.

—Pero a mí no y necesito escuchar su testimonio personalmente, así que terminaremos lo más rápido que sea posible, si le parece —recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de la más joven, que seguro quería finalizar esto e irse a casa ya mismo —bien señorita Asamiya cuénteme como ocurrió todo y no olvide mencionar detalles, es realmente importante que mencione todos los que pueda recordar, hasta aquellos que le puedan parecer más intrascendentes —Athena se tomó un momento para iniciar su relato, parecía que se pensaba bien lo que iba a decir, con al que no se le fuera nada.

—Bueno yo salí de mi trabajo, tuve que salir tarde porque necesitaba hacer horas extras...

—Perdone que la interrumpa, pero ¿Dónde dice que trabaja? —la agente sacó una pequeña libreta donde anotaría todo lo que consideraba relevante.

—En un edificio de oficinas, soy recepcionista —Leona anotaba todo.

—Prosiga por favor.

—Después de salir tuve que caminar hacia mi casa, el problema fue que la vía más rápida es atravesando el parque, me decidí a tomar esa ruta, aunque nunca antes había entrado al parque de noche, ahora cuando pienso en ello me arrepiento de no haber ido por otro lado.

—¿Nunca antes había escuchado acerca de esos casos de asesinato ocurridos en el pueblo anteriormente, señorita Asamiya?

—Sí, pero cuando andas tan ocupada entre el trabajo y tus estudios, puedes llegar a olvidar algunas cosas y creo que lo vi en las noticias pero no recordé esos incidentes hasta mucho rato después de todo lo ocurrido en el parque, al principio no lo relacioné pero después me di cuenta que en realidad podría si tener relación.

—Ya veo, continúe.

—Recuerdo que el ambiente era terriblemente tenebroso allí, apenas podía ver más allá de mi nariz, también recuerdo que sentí como si alguien me seguía pero no le tomé importancia hasta que estaba ya en el centro del parque...

—¿Qué ocurrió en ese momento? Es decir, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que él se aproximaba a usted?

—Lo vi salir de entre unos árboles o quizás lo vi venir por el camino, no estoy segura.

—Trate de recordarlo, eso podría ser importante.

—De seguro fueron los árboles, es lo más probable —la chica hizo un gesto dubitativo —después corrió hacia mí con gran rapidez, apenas pude esquivarlo

— ¿Pudo ver su rostro?

—No, estaba demasiado oscuro y no pude verle nada —Leona hizo una cara de disgusto, si no pudo verlo de poco serviría el testimonio.

—¿Qué tal su complexión? —sin rostro, esto se volvía más importante.

—Era grande, alto y tenía mucho musculo —eso definitivamente era de utilidad.

—¿Recuerdas que ropa llevaba?

—No mucho, solo puedo recordar que llevaba un pantalón negro, eso me pareció, lo demás no lo sé.

—Bien, ¿algún otro detalle en particular que puedas recordar? —los detalles eran siempre importantes, en ocasiones a Leona le habían ayudado a revelar muchos misterios, podían parecer insignificantes, pero ella sabía que a veces pueden develar algo más, algo más grande.

—Me pareció ver un arma en su mano mientras me atacaba, algo cortante como una especie de navaja —el gesto de Athena se turbó un poco al recordarlo.

—¿Como un puñal?

—Sí, algo como eso.

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

—Logré escapar de él, pero me siguió, corrí por un rato y llegué hasta el risco del parque. Es como un desagüe y es hondísimo, abajo pasan las aguas negras de toda la cuidad. Cuando llegue ahí estaba totalmente aterrada, pensé que en cualquier momento aparecería y me agarraría, después de unos momentos lo vi aparecer y de nuevo corrió para atraparme, de milagro escape.

—¿Qué hay de él, que paso con él? —ella se preguntaba ansiosamente por el desenlace con el sujeto.

—Cayó, solo cayó, no sé cómo resulto para él, pero de algo estoy segura, está vivo y vendrá por mí, querrá terminar lo que no ha podido hacer esa noche —aunque a la agente se le antojó un tanto paranoico tal pensamiento, no podía negar que existía realmente una cierta posibilidad de que lo intentará de nuevo.

—Esto es todo, hablaré para que la dejen ir —se levantó de su silla dejando a la otra chica sola.

Aunque no había sido demasiado revelador, ahora tenía ciertos detalles de interés para estudiar. Algo que le quedaba claro es que esa chica necesitaba protección, no podía saber muy bien el perfil psicológico del atacante, pero su experiencia le decía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y de hecho pensaba que no se podía asegurar la relación de este ataque con todos los asesinatos anteriores, aunque así lo aseguraran en ese departamento policiaco.

Leona salió de la sala de interrogatorios y de inmediato habló con Ramón que aún se encontraba en la zona, esto se debía a que su principal función en esos momentos era cuidar a la testigo.

—Quiero que la dejen ir —le dijo sin rodeos. Para el rubio esto resulto sumamente molesto, por muy del gobierno o de la agencia que fuera, no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle así.

—¿Disculpa? pero quien te crees que eres? Aun no la dejaremos ir solo porque tú digas —la encaró molesto —para eso se necesita orden de un superior cosa que tú no eres.

Antes de que ambos dijeran algo más, fueron interrumpidos por una chica que llegaba con ellos. Leona la vio y noto que era una castaña, su estatura apenas más baja que la suya. Por el uniforme que llevaba podía asegurar que era alguien de alto rango en el lugar.

—Disculpen que los interrumpa pero no pude evitar escucharlos y lo que ustedes discuten coincidentemente tiene relación con las ordenes que la señorita Kagura.

—Dígame, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? —preguntó Ramón sin preocuparse en ocultar su molestia, algo que fue ignorado por la chica.

—Que ahora la agente tiene total potestad con respecto a la testigo —esto ya era el colmo, pero sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden superior.

—Entonces arreglaré todo para que salga ya mismo —así que el moreno solo rechinó los dientes y se fue molesto sin decir una palabra más. Entre ambas mujeres hubo silencio por un rato. Para Leona era evidente que esta mujer estaba informada de todo y tenía todo bajo su control, por eso mismo ni siguiera llegó a preguntar nada.

—Disculpa su actitud, últimamente estamos muy estresados por aquí con esto de las investigaciones de esos asesinatos, los mismos por lo que tú has venido.

A Leona por alguna razón la mirada de esa chica castaña le generaba una cierta confianza, esa ligera sonrisa al hablar le daba un toque simpatía, pero también de misterio y aunque lo disimulará, Leona tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que era más astuta de lo que aparentaba. Pero de pronto se percató de algo, ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre pelirrojo? Volteo la vista, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, solo encontró a un montón de policías con sus tazas de café y sus donas. La chica junto a ella pareció leer su mirada con suma facilidad, algo que no cualquiera hacía.

—Yagami salió. No sé cuándo podría regresar, nunca avisa a donde va o cuando regresará — Por la confianza con la que dijo su nombre y se refirió a él pensó que podría conocerlo bastante bien. Seguro también a ella le daba muchos problemas como subordinado.

—Ya veo —no quiso hablar más para restarle algo de importancia, a ella no le importaba donde hubiera ido ese antipático (o sí?).

—Otra cosa, la jefa dijo que sería conveniente que usted, además de llevar la investigación se encargara de vigilar a nuestra testigo —"que coincidencia" pensó, ya que justo momentos antes había estado planteándose algo como eso.

—De acuerdo. Entonces trasladaré mi equipaje desde mi hotel... —le interrumpió antes que terminara de hablar

—No se preocupe, yo enviaré a alguien por él —le dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un papel, este contenía una dirección —allí será su nueva residencia, no te preocupes no hay donde perderse llegarás rápido.

Era evidente que tenía que ser un lugar cercano al cual vivía la chica para que pudiera vigilarla y protegerla en cualquier caso ante algún peligro o amenaza.

—Por cierto, allí también te llevarán todos los archivos del caso para que puedas estudiarlos, buena suerte —con esto último, la mujer se disponía a marcharse del lugar.

—Espera —Leona la detuvo, la mujer giró la cabeza hacia la peliazul —¿Cuál es su nombre? Sí puedo saberlo.

—Puede llamarme Whip —sin más, se fue. Desde ahora la tendría muy presente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Athena estaba consciente del riesgo que afrontaba al salir al exterior, pero ya no quería seguir en ese lugar, era totalmente estresante quedarse allí sentada por tanto tiempo y sentirse tan vigilada. Prefería regresar a su casa. Por el momento no sentía mucho temor, pues los rayos del sol vespertino eran aun fuertes, además sabía que no se podía dejar dominar por el miedo, aunque claro debía ser muy cuidadosa, sobre todo a las horas que transitaba por la calle. No podía dejar de pensar en que el atacante la tomaría por sorpresa en cualquier momento

Después de varios minutos llegó hasta el edificio en el cual vivía, en un complejo de apartamentos. Era un edificio no muy lujoso pero bonito, hecho para la clase media. Subió por el elevador hasta su piso, el sueño la mataba, sentía que podía caer dormida en cualquier momento. Inicio el camino hacia su casa-apartamento.

De camino, algo le atrajo la atención. En la puerta continua a la suya habían un montón de hombres que estaban llevando muchas cosas, parecía que alguien se mudaba al fin, ese lugar llevaba meses desocupado. Más tarde se preocuparía de averiguar acerca de eso.

Entro con pasos pesados y miro su contestadora, habían como veinte mensajes. Los respondería después, al menos la mitad eran de Kensou, su amigo de la universidad, eso era seguro. Se acostó en su cama sin muchos miramientos, pero antes de dormir sintió como una caricia en el pie. Muy asustada abrió los ojos como platos pero no volteo la mirada, estaba demasiado asustada. ¿Acaso seria él? ¿Cómo la encontró tan rápido?

Después de segundos escucho algo que no esperaba, unos maullidos. Fijo su mirada en el origen de estos. Era su pequeño gato.

— ¿Porque me asustas así pequeño? —Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acaricio —dormiremos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Talvez estaba más segura en la estación pero no hay como el hogar, el cálido hogar, sobre todo cuando tienes buena compañía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **He aquí un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Este me ha servido principalmente para intentar aclarar algunos puntos y dar unas cuantas pistas acerca del criminal. Si pusiste atención a la lectura o eres bueno notando detalles habrás visto un par de hechos que seguro y te darán una idea de quien es al que buscan. Aunque aun así está difícil pegarle a la primera, quizás sea muy pronto para eso.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-El lugar en el que se desarrolla la acción pueden imaginarla como una ciudad pequeña pero mayormente urbana, sin ningún nombre o ubicación en especial, puede ser cual ustedes quieran.**

 **-Otros personajes irán apareciendo paulatinamente,** **¿** **sugerencias?**

 **-Las edades en años en este fic irán más o menos así:**

— **Leona: 21**

— **Iori: 22-23**

— **Athena: 19**

— **Kyo: 21-22**

 **Y el resto con edades KOF canónicas o la que se adapte al papel.**

 **-Aun no decido las parejas del todo, pero ya me hago una idea del camino que llevará esto, por lo cual pueden esperarlo a capítulos próximos, seguro les gustará.**

 **Por último les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que han dejado sus comentarios y me han apoyado en el inicio de esta historia, espero y les vaya gustando, haré lo posible por no estropearla.**

 **Si tienen alguna opinión, sugerencia u objeción ya saben que pueden hacerla a través de un review, gracias y cuídense.**


	3. La lista

**Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen sino a SNK-playmore.**

 **Capítulo 3: La lista.**

Leona observaba el edificio, la dirección era correcta, este era el que le había sido indicado. Lo observo detenidamente y pudo notar a simple vista que no era exactamente muy lujoso ni muy estético, sin embargo eso en realidad la tenia sin cuidado porque ella nunca había sido de esa clase de personas que se interesan por el dinero o de las que juzgan por el precio de las cosas. Incluso pensó que tal vez ese edificio se parecía al suyo propio, donde tenía su apartamento en el centro de _la gran cuidad._

Cuando entro al lobby ya habían uniformados esperándola para darle unas rápidas indicaciones finales de lo que tenia que hacer y el numero de departamento que estaría ocupando. A pesar de que había un elevador, ella prefirió caminar un poco "explorando el terreno" y fue así como subió por las escaleras, a paso firme sin perder detalle se tomó su tiempo para ir observando todo y así llegó finalmente hasta el octavo piso. De frente tenia un largo pasillo que terminaba en una pared. Rebusco con la mirada por el numero que le había sido indicado, en cada puerta hasta encontrarlo entre las ultimas del piso casi al fondo del pasillo. Era el _numero 111_ y sabía por lo que recién le habían dicho que la chica Asamiya ocupaba el _numero 112._ Asomando un poco la cabeza pudo notar que era el departamento contiguo, aún más al fondo del pasillo.

La posición de las casa-departamentos era buena, excelente para su trabajo. En primera por la cercanía a la protegida, ya que siendo las paredes tan delgadas como eran cualquier cosa que pasara a un lado sería oída fácilmente del otro. Además su puerta estaba más cerca del ascensor y de las escaleras, y la visibilidad era buena desde su propia puerta, por lo que podría ver a cualquiera que se aproximara por el pasillo, eso sumado a que estaban a ocho pisos de altura hacía muy difícil que se escabullera alguien de su vista.

Al entrar observó que habían muchas cosas por todos lados, parecía como si alguien ya vivieran ahí, muebles y decoraciones, e incluso sus maletas llegaron antes que ella misma. Y en una mesa estaba una caja de madera que atrajo su atención, fue aproximándose a ella con lentitud y cuando se hubo acercado suficiente confirmó la idea que le rondaba en la cabeza, esos eran los documentos de la investigación y viendo la cantidad de carpetas que eran supo que tenía mucho que hacer para la tarde. Así que desempacó sus pocas cosas y las acomodó donde correspondía. Se preparó un café, cambió sus ropas por otras más cómodas, una camiseta sin mangas y una licra corta e inmediatamente se puso manos a la obra revisando algunos de los documentos.

Eran muchos papeles entre los reportes forenses, un par de testimonios incompletos de poca importancia, algunas conclusiones acerca de investigaciones por parte de algunos otros detectives y demás papelería. Pero pronto lo que más llamó su atención fue una carpeta roja al fondo de la caja. Rápidamente procedió a revisarla encontrando en la portada el titulo "La lista". Lo abrió y procedió a leer algunas de las primeras paginas encontrándose con que era probablemente el documento más útil en toda la caja junto a los reportes forenses. Esto era un lista con nombres de muchas personas, las cuales eran aparentemente criminales conocidos y cada uno adjuntaba un serie de información como parte de su historial y su perfil psicológico, ese era evidentemente un documento confidencial. A quien buscaban podría ser cualquiera de ellos, aunque no era nada descabellado pensar que podría ser alguien que no ha sido registrado aun debido a que no ha sido arrestado aun, tal vez alguien que aparenta ser un ciudadano común, alguien que a la luz del día es tal vez un honesto empresario y de noche se transforma en el psicópata asesino, lo había ya visto algunas veces con anterioridad, cualquier cosa era probable.

Así que se decidió a catalogar los nombres y extraer aquellos que le parecían que podrían tener una mayor probabilidad de ser el asesino, basándose en los datos de los que había sido proveída. Planeaba próximamente realizar una expedición por la ciudad en búsqueda de ellos. Se pasó las siguientes horas leyendo todo y después de revisar buena parte de la documentación pudo observar algunos datos interesantes, principalmente el hecho que hasta la fecha habían ocurrido siete ataques, todos casi idénticos con apenas unas minúsculas diferencias. Compartían las características de que cada uno había sido cometido durante la noche en horas cercanas a las doce; todos habían sido realizados en lugares totalmente solitarios como en campos, parques y bodegas abandonadas; todos estaban dirigidos a mujeres jóvenes y en cada ocasión habían sido apuñaladas incontables veces en el tórax y el abdomen, todas excepto la última, Athena Asamiya, quien apenas había logrado escapar de tal destino.

Mientras iniciaba a revisar las imágenes de los cadáveres pudo recordar las palabras de la chica cuando le mencionó que el atacante llevaba un cuchillo consigo, aunque lo que le pareció extraño es que el ancho del canal de marcas en los cuerpos parecía ser realmente grueso y de mucha longitud, siendo el caso probablemente se necesitaría un arma de tamaño considerable para hacer eso, por lo cual agregó una charla con el forense en un futuro cercano. También se mencionaba que dos de los ataques habían sido tan brutales que el asesino había llegado a descuartizar a las victimas arrancando los miembros del cuerpo. Las imágenes eran realmente crudas y podría decirse que muy asquerosas. A pesar de tantos años viendo muertes violentas Leona aun le daba tanto asco como en el primer día ver esta clase de cosas incluso si eran solamente fotografías, apenas podía contenerse de vomitar allí mismo viéndolas.

Decidió que lo mejor era descansar por ahora, después de ver tal nivel de brutalidad y tanta sangre lo mejor era relajarse un poco porque empezaba a sentir un ligero mareo. Empezaría por pedir la cena y por pura conveniencia de tiempo (pereza) pediría comida rápida para esa noche. Buscó una guía telefónica, luego tomó el teléfono preparándose para hacer la llamada y finalmente marcó el número. Escuchó el sonido de espera al otro lado del teléfono y después una mujer contestó con un "Buenas noches ¿Qué desea ordenar?" del otro lado de la línea. Pero justo antes de hablar se vio interrumpida por ruidoso grito de terror que claramente se distinguía como voz de mujer. Tardó un poco en identificar la procedencia pero en cuanto lo hizo corrió dejando caer el auricular. Tomó su pistola, un arma corta, no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de preocupación en la cabeza, se apresuró y en un momento estaba en el departamento de al lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces de una fuerte patada azotó la puerta con un golpe seco, si había alguien adentro debía actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, si no es que ya lo era. Rápidamente entró apuntando buscando la amenaza, barriendo con la mirada en todas las direcciones y tratando de localizar a la chica o a quien fuese que estuviera por ahí. No había rastro de nadie por lo que avanzó a través de la pequeña sala en dirección a los dormitorios esta vez con paso sigiloso llevando el arma por delante haciendo el menor ruido posible para no ser localizada. Escuchó algunos sonidos al interior de una de las habitaciones, así que con el mismo silencio se acercó a la puerta esperó un segundo tratando de escuchar mejor y saber que esperar adentro ya que bien podría ser una escena horrible. Finalmente se decidió a girar la manija con lentitud con una mano mientras preparaba su arma con la otra. Entró de golpe a la habitación no encontrándose con lo que esperaba.

Rebuscó con la mirada a todo su alrededor pero no encontró nada mas que a una Athena muy asustada entre sus sábanas con los ojos algo perdidos, miró por la habitación sin ver nada realmente anormal. La escena le alivio un poco, al menos parecía estar físicamente bien. Inmediatamente se dirigió a ella dejando de lado el arma. Le tocó el hombro, ella se apartó hasta que pareció regresar a la realidad y alzando la vista la reconoció como a la policía que la había interrogado antes ese mismo día. Se veía extraña y muy pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma, Leona observó a la pelimorada tratando de deducir la razón que podría haberla asustado tanto, dejando de lado su anterior teoría ya que nadie parecía haber entrado allí. Finalmente se animó a preguntar.

—¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué gritaste? —pronunció en un tono suave, cuidando de no exaltarla. Leona supo que Athena la escuchaba, pero sin embargo no respondía. Simplemente volteo la vista hacia la ventana, esa misma que se encontraba en un octavo piso. Ella la miraba con una cara de angustia y miedo creciente como si ahí hubiera algo monstruoso listo para atacar. La peliazul trató nuevamente tocando su hombro pero no hubo reacción —Oye, ¿esta todo bien? —preguntó, estaba empezando a preocuparse por el estado de trance que parecía tener, probablemente debía llamar a alguien por ayuda. Por ello se levantaba, pero en ese instante fue detenida por la pequeña mano de chica.

—Espera —le dijo con voz lastimera. Leona entendió como con la mirada le indicaba que había algo que le estaba atemorizando o quizás simplemente no quería quedar sola en ese momento. Viendo que solo parecía estar asustada y que probablemente no necesitaba atención medica volvió a sentarse junto a ella al borde de la cama. Viendo que parecía haber obtenido su atención reflejado en el hecho que ahora la mirada de Athena estaba sobre ella decidió intentar nuevamente averiguar que le había sucedido y la había llevado a tal estado de pánico. Hizo un momento de silencio antes de hablar. La tomó del hombro para llamar su atención nuevamente.

—Tranquila, cálmate y dime que ha sucedido —dijo tratando de calmarla, hacer esa clase de cosas no era nuevo para ella quien ya se había encontrado con situaciones similares muchas veces, en ocasiones las personas estaban incluso al borde del infarto, pero ella casi siempre había sabido tomar las medidas correspondientes. Athena además de asustada se veía muy confundida casi como si no supiera ni donde estaba, la agente esperó pacientemente a que su mente se aclarara un poco. Pasaron muchos segundos antes de que ella dijera algo.

—No estoy segura —pronunció muy suavemente sin hacer contacto visual. Leona apenas la escuchó por lo suave que lo dijo y luego la miro con una expresión de curiosidad. Trato de hacerla entrar en confianza ya que la veía muy cohibida.

—Escucha —la llamó con la intención de que encontrará su mirada y lo consiguió —se que no me conoces muy bien pero te puedo asegurar que voy a hacer lo que este mi alcance para que no te pase nada, pero para ayudarte necesito que me digas que es lo que te ha asustado de esa manera, cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado? —Athena pareció finalmente tomar un poco de confianza al escuchar sus palabras. Parecía debatirse acerca de que debía decir ante la expectante expresión de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—No recuerdo muy bien —dijo con tristeza, a la peliazul le pareció que habló con sinceridad, pero aun así le insto a ser mas clara con sus palabras —solo se que estaba durmiendo y... —a medida que hablaba el pánico resurgía en sus ojos, parecía que quedaría como estaba momentos antes, en estado de conmoción. Leona pensó que la mejor manera de evitarlo era tratando de devolverla a la realidad.

—Tranquila —dijo Leona en un tono bajo tratando de transmitirle calma a lo que Athena reaccionó logrando serenarse un poco —continua.

—No se si fue una pesadilla o fue realidad pero estoy segura que vi una figura allí afuera —señaló la única ventana de la habitación, la cual tenía vista hacia la ciudad. Leona se preocupo al pensar que la chica estaba empezando a desvariar, porque pero aun así pensó que lo mejor era escucharla, Aunque era imposible que alguien estuviera ahí considerando la altura a la que se encontraban y que no tenia balcón ni nada.

—¿Una figura?¿A qué te refieres? —Athena se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Una figura que aunque parecía de hombre no creo que lo fuera, era mas bien como una especie de animal o tal vez un demonio. Y diría que es la misma cosa que intentó atacarme en el parque —Leona pensó en lo imposible que eso sería, nadie que no viviera en el edificio podría ingresar a este y mucho menos al piso ya que todo estaba siendo vigilado y cada persona que entraba era registrada en el lobby.

—¿Y qué hacia? —preguntó entre la incredulidad y el interés.

—Creo que me vigilaba y estaba listo para entrar cuando grité —en sus ojos podía verse que realmente lo creía y no era un invento del momento, pero le parecía algo realmente improbable.

—¿Estás segura? —aun se le hacía un tanto ridícula la idea de alguien vigilando fuera de la ventana, nadie podría llegar ahí, era prácticamente imposible. Estaba casi convencida de que todo era un producto de imaginación debido al estrés que sufría la chica, era algo que les pasaba a muchas personas después de sucesos parecidos a este. Los nervios les jugaban malas pasadas, a veces veían cosas, se volvían paranoicas y varias cosas peores en algunos casos.

—Si —aun siendo afirmativa, esa respuesta dejaba muchas dudas en ella.

—¿Y qué paso después cuando gritaste, huyó? —tenía que concluir de armar la escena con esa pregunta.

—No sé, no recuerdo, quizás desapareció en el aire —Leona no estaba segura que pensar con esa ultima respuesta, lo mejor sería dejarla relajarse por ahora y luego volver a preguntar cuando ella estuviera más tranquila, porque aun se le veía un poco nerviosa.

—Sabes derribé tu puerta tal vez deberías venir conmigo hasta mañana mientras la reparan —era lo mejor, la tendría vigilada más de cerca y más segura. Además tenía como objetivo establecer un lazo de confianza con ella, eso las beneficiaría a ambas en ciertos momentos.

—Claro —Athena también pensó que sería lo mejor, no quería quedarse sola en esa noche, así que aceptó. Fue hasta entonces que Leona se recordó que no había pedido la cena pero igualmente importante era informar el cambio en el protocolo de seguridad.

Ambas se levantaron de la cama y se encaminaron en silencio hacia el departamento de al lado. Leona iba primero y se encontró con su puerta abierta recordándole cuando antes salió a toda velocidad y no recordó cerrarla, ya que en ese momento eso había sido lo de menor importancia. Pero antes de entrar oyó un ruido que parecía provenir de un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose adentro, eso fue suficiente para ponerla en alerta. Le hizo un gesto a Athena para que esperara, Leona alzó la pistola que aun llevaba en la mano y abrió la puerta a gran velocidad. Cuando entró pudo observar como alguien estaba en medio de la sala y permanecía de espalda. Su ropa era un pantalón de vestir con un saco negros. La figura pareció sobresaltarse pero no volteo porque Leona lo detuvo.

—Arriba las manos —por un momento Leona pensó que esa chiquilla talvez tenía razón y frente a ella misma tenía a esa visión fantasmagórica. Alzó las manos tal y como se le había ordenado —De la vuelta despacio —dijo sin dejar de apuntar un segundo. Aunque realmente se sorprendió por ver a quien tenía enfrente —Yagami...

Este se notaba muy molesto, sus ojos denotaban una mezcla entre furia y confusión al darse cuenta con quien trataba en ese instante. Los dientes le rechinaban y casi parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría para matar a alguien. Ella bajo el arma mientras el bajaba los brazos sin dejar de lanzar la misma mirada, sin embargo ella instintivamente le devolvía una mirada igualmente amenazante.

—Agente Heidern, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y que hace aquí adentro? —gruñó él. El tono no dejó de molestar a Leona quien consideró que su reacción parecía un poco exagerada considerando las circunstancias, así que trató de contestar de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí adentro? Este lugar me ha sido asignado como vivienda —ante estas palabras Iori se quedó pensativo y con expresión un poco sorprendida.

—Eso no es posible —pronunció finalmente con un aspecto de seriedad y casi incredulidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Leona tratando de analizar el cambio en su expresión.

—Porque este lugar también me ha sido asignado a mi.

 **Nuevo capitulo 277 días después. Me ha costado y creo que me pudo quedar mejor pero aquí esta.**

 **Nota: Olvídense de las edades creo eso ya no importa.**


End file.
